


The Tree's Spirits

by SailorKenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenma/pseuds/SailorKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age Kenma had always had a strong belief that the trees that surround his neighborhood had spirits. He had first met Kuroo Tetsurou when he was having a tantrum at age 8 outside his house. He was kicking a tree and Kenma quickly ran as fast as his small legs could take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree's Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> alright, this is the first fic i'm posting on here and tbh i just wrote the when i had a free writing period at school so lol it's not even good
> 
> (15/03/16)  
> okay i'm back. I got my creative writing teacher to look at this and then he pointed out all the things i had to fix to i edited it.

 From a young age Kenma had always had a strong belief that the trees that surround his neighbourhood had spirits. He had first met Tetsurou when he was having a tantrum at age eight outside his house. He was kicking a tree and Kenma had dashed as fast as his small legs could. Before he could stop himself or even stop to rethink what he was doing he blurted out "Please don’t kick the trees, they have spirits."

 

Kenma's eyes widened as a rapid speed and his hands followed to cover his mouth at the same speed. He had originally expected the boy with the horrendous (yet still charming) bedhead to start laughing at him, and tell him he was a loser, but he just turned to him with a kind grin on his face and said "You know, I have never thought of it that way." his grin turned into a kind smile, "we should be friends so you have more time to tell me about the tree's spirits." A blush quickly rose up Kenma's neck up to his cheeks

"R-R-Really?" 

"Yes really, I would really like to get to know more about you. You seem really cool." Kenma shuffled his feet while looking down in an attempt to hide his blush "okay, if you're sure."

 

 

"Hey Kenma, do you remember the first time we met?"

"No."

"Oh Kenma are you sure?" Tetsurou asked while dragging out the "u", wearing his shit-eating-grin.

"Yes, I'm sure."    

"I was kicking a tree and you came running over and yelled at me to stop hurting the tree, and to this day that’s the loudest I have ever heard you yell."

"Is not." Kenma said while turning his head to the side, in a dismissive type of behaviour. 

"Is too."

"Is not."

"…Is too-"

"Is not, and if you don’t shut up right now I'm going to push you into oncoming traffic." Kenma was glaring at Tetsurou at this point.

"Kenma, I know you could never to that to your best friend in the whole world."

Of course Kenma remembered the first time he had met Kuroo, it's hard to forget what it was like to make your first friend, and your only friend until high school.

 

 

It was a couple weeks until Tetsurou graduated the he mentioned Kenma's belief again. "Hey Kenma."

"Yes Tetsu?"

"Can you please tell me about the trees again?"

"Why?"

"Because I always loved hearing you talk about it because, you sound so passionate when you explain it."

"Okay fine, but don’t ask stupid questions like you always do." Tetsurou quickly flopped his larger frame over Kenma's legs and looked up at my face. "Okay, I'm ready." he said with the smile on his face that he only ever saves for Kenma which always makes his heart flutter in his chest.

 

"Ever since I was old enough to form my own views I believed that trees have spirits and what a tree nearby is cut down it's spir-"

"It’s spirit will migrate to the nearest tree." Kuroo interrupted like he expected he would, Kenma let out a sigh.

"Yes Tetsu, that is why when we first met and I saw you kicking that tree I ran over to stop you." Kenma had never mentioned to Tetsurou that he remembered how they first met, Kenma instantly started regretting letting him know that they had still remembered that memory. Before Kenma could regret his mistake any longer he was pulled down by the collar of his shirt into a gentle, timid kiss. Kenma pulled away spluttering out words that didn’t even make sense at this point. "Wait Kenma I'm sorry for doing that so suddenly and I realised I probably should have warned you," Tetsurou took a deep breath, "but there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kuroo waited for him to calm down before letting his eyes soften "For as long as I can remember I've thought of you as more than a best friend, but I never wanted to tell you in case it would ruin our friendship."

"Tetsurou, you’re such a dork. Have you never picked up on my hints that I gave you?"

"Don’t call me a dork, you dork."

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
